<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Service for the Crown by toucanpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612924">Service for the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie'>toucanpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Collars, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Service Submission, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His service began in the morning, on his knees before the King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Nakia, James "Bucky" Barnes/Nakia/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Service for the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts">lionessvalenti</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His service began in the morning, on his knees before the King.</p><p>T'Challa carded fingers through his hair with great tenderness, murmuring a greeting and imparting his approval. Bucky looked up, his hands clasped loosely behind his back, and bathed in the warmth of his gaze.</p><p>Sometimes T'Challa read to him or slowly traced the features of his face, each movement or word like sunlight dappling across his skin. </p><p>When T'Challa's gentle ministrations were done, he would cup the back of Bucky's head and draw him closer. Then his fingers would trace the sensitive skin of Bucky's neck as Bucky tipped his head forward and unlaced T'Challa's loose pants with his teeth. When the fabric had pooled on the floor in a soft heap, he would tip his head forward again and nuzzle at T'Challa's thighs and the crinkly hairs further up.</p><p>Sometimes the Queen chose that moment to take a long feather and run it across the naked skin of his back. She liked to make him shiver while he kissed and licked at T'Challa's cock, while he took the silkiness of the King inside his mouth. She held the end of the thin leather leash that clipped into his collar and sometimes she would gently pull him back when she wanted him to slow down or to tease her husband with his mouth.</p><p>Bucky would ease off obediently and wait, saliva still strung out between his lips and T'Challa's glistening cock. Then she would loosen the leash and say fondly 'go on now' and he would duck his head shyly and bring his mouth back to kiss the base of T'Challa's cock. To rub the musky softness of it against his lips and cheek.</p><p>'Bucky,' T'Challa would say. 'Be good.'</p><p>So he would shift his focus and use his tongue again instead. Then guided by gentle ringed fingers in his hair, he would open up his lips for the wide head of T'Challa's cock and take him into the wetness of his mouth again.</p><p>T'Challa would be greedier, then. He would tighten his grip and urge Bucky's head up and down in the rhythm that pleased him the most.</p><p>Bucky would relax his throat, take breaths through his nose only when he needed them, and give himself over to bringing T'Challa to the height of his pleasure.</p><p>-</p><p>In the afternoons Nakia had him to herself, to be used as her prey in a damp, heated cave beneath the mountain.</p><p>'It's important to practice how to capture an enemy,' she'd say, her fingers easily buckling the wider collar they used for this in place. It was thicker than the one he wore in public, heavy red leather and lined with a soft fleece.</p><p>She could hold it firmly later on when she pressed him down into the damp earth and checked him over for weapons, when she tsked at him and cut the last of his clothes away.</p><p>'I think you can do better,' she'd say when she'd caught him, when she'd tumbled him to the ground and felt him all over. 'I know you can.'</p><p>Then she'd spank him, until his skin was so hot he felt like he was on fire, until he was gasping.</p><p>Then she'd hush him and rub something into his hot skin that made it prickle, that lit a deeper warmth inside him. By the time she eased the balm inside him and opened him up on her fingers, he'd be panting into the dirt. She'd roll him over so he couldn't hide his hardness and then she'd unwind her skirt to reveal the straps that crossed over her hips, the same colour as the collar around his neck - a blood red. A ring lay waiting at the point where the straps crossed, ready to hold the toy she and T'Challa had chosen together for him that morning.</p><p>By the time she'd worked its full length inside him, he would be ready to beg. Each thrust bringing the tender skin of his thighs and ass against her hips.</p><p>Sometimes she would touch him while she fucked him, teasing him with light and then firm strokes. Other times she would leave him without touch, thrusting his hips into the air until the relentless pressure building inside him exploded into hot sparks that left him writhing as he came.</p><p>Afterwards she would wash him off in the natural pool at the end of the cavern, sluicing water over him and kissing him in the warm clear water. Sometimes she'd take him in her hand if he was ready again and guide him to slide inside her. Sometimes she'd tell him to hold his hands behind his back and then his job was to work his hips in small movements, building her up to satisfaction while she leaned back against the rocks and watched him with dark eyes. When it pleased her, she'd slide her fingers into his mouth to wet them and then use them to touch herself around his cock.</p><p>-</p><p>In the evenings, he got them both.</p><p>Laid between them he would touch them each in turn, putting his attention and his mouth wherever they desired it. Sometimes amongst the soft silk sheets they would hold him still and touch him as well, exploring his body until he trembled and ached to serve them however they chose.</p><p>If they were pleased with him, Nakia would lay down on her back and welcome him between her thighs, drawing him into her wet heat with her heels and her voice in his ear. Then T'Challa would climb onto the bed behind him and slide himself home until Bucky was full to the brim and held, complete between them both.</p><p>He'd felt wetness on his cheeks the first time they'd taken him between them like that, his body overcome with a happiness he didn't entirely know how to name. Nakia had brushed the tears from his face with gentle hands and T'Challa had whispered affection into his ear and neither of them had stopped, not until they'd coaxed him to a heady place, so high and steep he thought he might lose his mind to it.</p><p>-</p><p>An uncomplicated life to imagine when sleep didn't want to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>